


Movie Night

by blurryfaced_dreamer



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, Late Nights, M/M, Oneshot, joshler - Freeform, they're watching sinister so bonus points if you've seen that, tyler is a-skeered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 19:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7586623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurryfaced_dreamer/pseuds/blurryfaced_dreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they were watching Josh’s all-time favorite movie, Sinister, on the flat-screen TV (the newest and cleanest thing in the musty old basement). of course, Tyler had told him he was afraid of jump-scares about five minutes into the movie, and there was no way Josh was turning it off now.</p><p>* * *</p><p>hey here's another oneshot bc i seem to be okay at these</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> hello yes I like writing oneshots  
> this is rly quick but I hope you enjoy! thank you for reading

“dude, it’s not that bad,” Josh laughed, looking over at Tyler.

the lights were dimmed, it was about one in the morning, and the both of them were curled up on the old couch in Josh’s basement. the bowl of popcorn had been long empty, and now sat discarded a few feet away, on the coffee table. 

“is too,” Tyler whimpered. “turn it off turn it off turn it off.”

they were watching Josh’s all-time favorite movie, _Sinister,_ on the flat-screen TV (the newest and cleanest thing in the musty old basement). of course, Tyler had told him he was afraid of jump-scares about five minutes into the movie, and there was _no way_ Josh was turning it off now.

it was the part where ethan hawke was watching the film titled ‘pool party’, and Tyler was scared out of his mind.

“Tyler, look, it’s fine. they’re just having a nice day, see?” it wasn’t a lie; the family in the movie was literally having a perfectly normal day at their pool. laughing, stretched out on lawn chairs, drinking from those glasses with the little paper umbrellas.

“I don’t trust it,” Tyler muttered, his voice muffled due to the fact that he’d buried his face in his hands. “see, in a minute it’s gonna get all distorted like the last one and—oh my god, yup, yeah, there it is,” he squeaked, and snapped his fingers together over his eyes as the film in the movie became eerily dark and distorted.

Josh sighed and shifted over to sit closer to Tyler. “you want me to tell you when it’s over?” he asked quietly.

Tyler nodded from behind his hands.

“okay. I’m here.” silence (minus the creepy satanic chants from the movie). “we can turn it off, if you want.”

he said nothing. 

Josh wrapped an arm around Tyler’s shoulders, still intently watching the screen. “if it makes you feel better, the creepy guy’s name is literally mr. boogie.”

Tyler snorted and peeked out at Josh from between his fingers. “no way.”

“I’m not kidding!” Josh said, laughing. “his name is mr. boogie and he has really greasy hair.”

Tyler laughed slightly, his eyes crinkling at the corners, and _yes,_ that was _definitely_ the highlight of Josh’s night. “who names a demonic villain…thing…mr. boogie?” he questioned, the fear disappearing from his voice.

the creepy part of ‘pool party’ was long over, but Josh didn’t feel the need to let Tyler know. “I know, right? it sounds like some little kid’s imaginary friend.” 

the two of them sat there for a good moment, Tyler having removed his hands from over his eyes. it was only after Josh made a few more jokes about mr. boogie that Tyler noticed the scene was over.

“we’re missing the movie,” he noted, nodding at the screen.

Josh shrugged, still looking at Tyler. “worth it.”


End file.
